Now I Know What A Fool I've Been
by RAbbitDuceLive
Summary: "I can't do this anymore! I love you, I fucking do! But you've avoided me for 2 months now and I just don't see the reason in being tied down to you if you don't even come home to sleep anymore!" Just something quick I've wrote, Pezberry AU with a little mentions of Dave/Kurt relationship and Rach/Dave Bro'ness. oh and a G!P warning.


**AAAAnd i'm back... been a while guys, im not in the best of shapes in term of writing right now but just give this a try and review as you see fit. im looking forward to your feedback guys. Lara oxox**

Dark night.

It wasn't a cold night but it sure as hell felt like one to her. Lonely, cold and dark, the three words she became very familiar with. How did it come down to this? How did she become this? She was supposed to be on Broadway, she was supposed to be a star, shinning so bright people could not help but to come back and look again and again! She was going to marry a nice person (because gender didn't make a difference to her), was going to build a life the way she saw fit. She was going to make her own choices and her own mistakes!

But that's just not how life works is it?

Yeah the whole world still knew her, but not as "Rachel Berry The Biggest Broadway Star" oh no, they knew her as "THE RACHEL BERRY" the worlds youngest billionaire and the most sought after "significant other" in the eyes of many men and women as well as boys and girls! The title came to her at the age of 17, when her grandfather the owner of series of casinos has passed away, leaving everything he had owned to her and her alone. His wealth at the time though not little was not in any comparison as to what she owned now, after years of planning and investing her six zero pay checks grew to nine zero pay checks and were constantly bringing her enough money to buy a mansion everyday and still afford an easy and steady, careless life.

Yes she was "THE RACHEL BERRY" owner of casinos, 5* hotels, luxury class restaurants and clubs, stakeholder in oil and gas trade. You name it, and her name will probably come up somewhere. Charities and volunteering, she does it all.

So why isn't she happy? She has it all wealth, fame, good publicity, a beautiful wife, so why is she cold and lonely?

Yeah she was married, and god help her she was completely and helplessly devoted to Santana, she literally breathed "Santana"! So why was she pushing her wife away and spending more and more time on her office couch than holding her beautiful wife in her hands before falling asleep, waking up to her gorgeous sleep ridden face, her stunning body cuddled into her side? She wanted what's best for her wife, she still remembered the vows she made 3 years ago. To love and cherish every cell that Santana Lopez had in her body. So what happened? Why was she braking the promise she made to god and herself? Easy, Santana Lopez deserves better! She deserved no less than the best and frankly Rachel was not it. At least not in her own eyes she wasn't. And so Rachel spends her nights in her penthouse office overlooking the busy streets of New York, dreaming of the life she could of had be she a starving actress making her way up to Broadway with the love of her life always by her side helping her through it. But then again, life is just such a curve ball. And now looking down at the divorce papers laying on her desk, she can't help but sit there and think why did she have to be so stupid and push her lover away.

She remembers the phone call that took place mere 2 hours ago, remembers that even though Santana tried real hard to keep the tears out of her voice you could make them out clearly, remembered her own voice that sounded monotoned and completely rid of any emotion. "I can't do this anymore! I love you, I fucking do! But you've avoided me for 2 months now and I just don't see the reason in being tied down to you if you don't even come home to sleep anymore! So Rachel, you have a choice... I will wait for you exactly 3 hours, if you don't show up just sign the papers on your desk, send them to Britt and your a divorced woman! If you want to save our marriage however, just bring your ass home and we can fucking talk about this like we should have a long time ago!" Rachel remembers how she replied with a simple "yes honey" like she asked her to grab milk on the way home. And now here you are 2 hours later still staring at those papers thinking should you set her free or fight for the only thing in your life that you actually love?

It started raining...

You don't even hear the door to your office open and your best friend since high school / your right hand man Dave Karovsky walk in sporting a pretty pissed off look!

"When the hell are you going to get your head outta your ass?!" He shouts and you swear the windows in your office nearly shattered.

"What the fuck man?! Don't you fucking have a house to go to? A husband to cook with and kids to play with?" Rachel scream just as loud knowing exactly what he's referring too. "I will go home only when you finally realize that you are letting the only thing that matter to you, slip right through your bloody fingers!" If his face gets any redder your afraid he'll get a burn and perhaps a little tan to go with it. " I love her Dave, I fucking can't live without her, but I also don't want her to be stuck with me and my constant business problems! So if divorce is what will get her to have a normal life then so be it! I'd rather I have to suffer than her!" Tiny Brunette says and picks a pen up to sign and date the papers.

"So stubborn, so fucking stubborn! Put that pen down before I make you do it! NOW RACHEL! PUT IT THE FUCK DOWN!" He shouts barreling towards the brunette, fists clenched at the sides. To be honest if she did not know him for as long as she does she'd be fearing for her well being right now, but try as he might he just does not intimidate Rachel anymore! "Look I know it might seem like I'm making a mistake her.." Before she can finish he is right in front of her with his hands on the tiny girls shoulders, expression suddenly worried and dare she say scared? "Just shut up and listen to me please! Okay?!" He is pleading with the brunette and all she can manage is a nod because he rarely ever does it and when he does it must be serious. " all I ever wanted for you is to be happy! And Santana made that happen! She is your safe heaven, a treasure that only you have! She is your everything! All the fights all the make ups, everything is there to prove that she makes you better Rae! She loves you just as much as you love her and I'll be dammed if I let you destroy this! You work so hard to keep this empire going! Everyone knows this! But Rae, not at the cost of losing your princess! She accepts you for who you are, she loves you even though your different! And most of all she does not love you because of your money! She loves you because you make her laugh at the most random things, because when your near she softens down and doesn't threaten to rip my balls off and feed them to me! She completes you damnit! I don't fucking know what to say to make you see this, but I beg you Rae! Go home now and apologize, make her see that you won't let go without a fight! That you are whipped beyond comprehension and that you will die before you let her walk out of that door!" Sincere tears were making their way down Dave's cheeks by the time he finished what felt like a one sided conversation. A timid "what time is it?" Escaped Rachel's lips as she looked at him expectingly. He just about gave up and muttered a tired "7.35" when he heard a panicked "FUUUUUCKING HELL" come from his "boss" as the little brunette started throwing random shit in her suitcase and muttering something about being an idiot and the love of her life... He smiled to him self and mentally patted his shoulder for making her realize her mistakes, that smile quickly faded however when he realized that he only had 25 minutes to get his friend home before her hearts shatters into million pieces! He quickly went through it in his head, it was 7.40 on a Friday. SHOT! Traffic is going to be hell! "Rachel GO! I will lock up in here and open up on Monday! Just go right now and make it right" he shouted hurriedly! All he got in reply was a quick "I owe you" one and the brunette was out of the door suit case in hand, no doubt to cover her head from the rain that was pouring down outside. "More than one, partner" he muttered under his breath but smiled non the less and send a quick prayer up top and hoped that his bro was gonna make it in the 15 minutes she had left! He cleaned up her desk and send a message to his husband informing him on the situation.

"Sanchel babies in the making tonight you recon?" Was his husbands Kurt's reply, that made him chuckle as he typed a quick "I sure hope so! Be home in 10! Love you honey!x"

Rachel was panicked, literally freaking out! She was already half way through to the house she shared with her wife. "God, 7 minutes and it will only be a house, not a home anymore" she was running through the streets not caring that her thousand dollar tailored shoes were ruined or that her hair was all over the place or the fact that she was freezing. All she cared about was getting home and making her wife reconsider leaving her. Just as she was rounding the corner she ran smack into a man exiting Starbucks and send his coffee flying right on to her self and the pavement.

"For the love of... Do you have any idea how long that goddamn line was?! Damnit Lady! You will be getting me a replace..." The mans eyes widened when he saw who he was talking to and his jaw hit the ground. "Miss Berry, I..I'm.. Shot! I am so sorry I did not see you!" He stammered out knowing exactly who she was and knowing that she can end his career and possibly his life with a mere click of her fingers. That's when he noticed huge coffee stain that was growing bigger on her chest because of the rain. This is it...he though the moment I lose my job and will be forced to move in with my parents. "Damn it! You are lucky I am in a hurry mister! But don't think I will forget bout this! You are to come to my office bright and early Monday morning and we will deal with it then, comprende?!" The brunette didn't give him a chance to reply she was already on her way. All the man was left with was his empty to go cup and a relieved expression on his face.

Reaching her apartment building Rachel saw Derek the driver she assigned to her wife, with a packed car ready to leave!

"Oh my god! Miss Berry you are soaking.." Was all Derek managed before a quick "is she still upstairs?" Was panickly thrown at him. All he managed was a nod. He knew exactly what was happening, he did get the text from Dave asking him stall Santana as long as he could! Rachel did not even see Derek frantically nodding his head, all she did was ran up the stairs even though there was no breath left in her! She mentally cursed whatever Gods there were for choosing this day to have the elevators out of order.

Finally making it to her floor and checking the clock at the end of the hallway to see that she made it with only one minute to spare, it was too early to release the breath she was holding in. She made a mad dash for her door, only to see it open in front of her and see a teary Santana making her way out with a clutch tucked under her arm. The woman who had Rachel's heart in the palm of her hand stopped dead in her tracks after realizing that her wife actually showed up, clutch falling from under her arms as the tears that she so desperately tried to stop moments ago came rushing out full force making her hands fly up to her eyes. Rachel seeing her wife like this cursed out every single meeting, wine testing, dinner and paperwork that she had to attend and do while so carelessly neglecting the single person who meant and did more for her than her money ever did. "Santí..." Was all she said before she desperately brought her lips to her wife's and clung to her waist for dear life throwing her suitcase somewhere deep into the living room, not caring about it at the moment. Their kiss was hurried and clumsy. Anyone looking at them would of though that it was full of lust and desperation but to them it was full of apologizes, forgiveness and love. Rachel was the first to brake the kiss only to lower her lips down to her wife's collar bone and sucking hard earning her a moan in return. God she already lost two months for being a fool, but she was going to make this count. She was going to make her wife see starts and forget about those past months that resulted in her bad and anti-social moods. She pushed her wife inside the apartment and used her foot to close the door behind them. After that was done, she proceeded to push her wife further into the living room until they were in front of their fireplace and a carpet that was supposedly bear fur. Please! As if Rachel would buy something like that knowing that an animal was killed in order to make it. None the less after reaching her destination she gently pushed Santana down onto it and lowered her self on top of her wife all the while marking her as her own. After she was satisfied that the mark would stay there for at least a few days she brought her eyes up only to be met with the intensity of the "lust" filled stare only her wife could pull of. It took her exactly 3 seconds to rip her wife's jacket and vest top off leaving her in her red laced bra and panting. Deciding to take pictures and frame her wife's breasts later, she let her expert fingers unclasp the bra and let it slide down her wife's arms. When that was out of the way Rachel attached her hungry lips to her wife's erect nipple and felt Santana's hands fly up to her hair and her back arch into her mouth. The sounds Santana was making were driving Rachel insane and she just could not hold on any longer he had to be inside the warmth that was her wife and she needed to do that soon, otherwise her already ruined suit will be victim to even more torture. She left her wife's chest with a loud pop only to throw her jacket behind her and popping open her blouse not caring about it at all, because it was already ruined by that fucking coffee that burned her though her bra anyway. Lost in the moment for a few seconds she didn't notice when Santana took her bra off and was only brought back to reality when she felt her wife's tongue trailing down her abs and her hands squeezing that part of her body that was already throbbing so hard, begging to be attached to Santana's warmth. Realizing what her wife hand in mind Rachel quickly tilted her wife's head up and attached their lips in a much slower and less frantic dance. "Not now babe... Right now is all about making you feel good not me." Rachel whispered against Santana's lips. They quickly made work on the rest of their clothes and were now laying down with Santana on her back and Rachel hovering over her in her David Beckham boxers. "Mmm... Rae baby, DB has nothing on you" Santana all but moaned into her wife's ear when she reached down to squeeze on Rachel Junior. After hearing that Rachel decided that she had enough of waiting, so she swiftly pulled her boxers down and felt her dick hit just bellow her belly button. She took one of Santana's hand into her and brought it above their heads intertwining their fingers together. The other hand was lining her shaft with her wife's hot entrance. Looking her wife in the eyes she asked a barely audible "ready babe?" when all she got in reply was a light squeeze on their joined hands, she wasted all of one second before burying herself deep in her wife's hot cave. Moans filled their apartment and the only movement inside was the fire cracking and two lovers moving in tandem with each other without a care in the world. It was slow and passionate, and in many way it felt like their first time all over again. "Dios mio Rach, baby, soo close, right there baby, right there!" When her wife yelled that in her ear Rachel all but flew over the edge right there, but she refused to go before her wife, and so she sped her strokes up, sweat was coating both their bodies and meeting where their stomachs touched each other. And that's when Rachel felt it, her wife's walls clenching around her, back arching off of the floor and into her, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and that's when she too let go, let go of everything the last 2 months had put her through, let go of every care in the world and focused solely on her wife and her wife alone. Ropes after ropes of thick white liquid shot inside of Santana and all she could was wrap her legs tightly around her wife's waist and just let herself feel. Love, devotion and passion. After Rachel released everything that she had in her she just collapsed on top of Santana nuzzling her wife's neck and muttering "I love you" and "I am sorry for being such a fool" and finally "never leave me, please." Santana smiled at the last one and said. "I wont leave you baby, just please come home to me everyday and stop giving me two month long dry spells, God knows that was torture" she giggled when Rachel swatted her shoulder playfully, finally able to sit up and and throw her boxer back on and pulling on Santana's discarded vest top. "Where the hell do you think your going Rachel Barbara! If you think that this is all after those two months your mistaken!" Santana shouted after Rachel who was laughing while searching for her suitcase. "Calm your tits miss Berry, i was just going to show you something...Ahaaa!" finally able to find her suitcase behind their sofa Rachel came back into view holding what looked way to much like the divorce papers Santana send her that afternoon. Santana's heart sank deep in her chest, did Rachel come home just to fuck her one last time and then let her go or... Santana's thoughts were interrupter there when Rachel opened the window that cover the fireplace and dumped the papers into flame, closing the window afterwards. "And that's what i think about those... I love you babe, and i'll be damned if i let you go!" said the tiny brunette hands on hips, smirk on her lips. "That was so hot Rach...BEDROOM NOW" Santana exclaimed, pupils dilating again at the prospect of her wife not letting her go. she all but threw Rachel over her shoulder and dragged her to their bedroom. "Santi, babe, calm down i am coming, jesus, let me just call Darek and let the poor guy go!" Rachel giggled whole heartily at her wife's antics while punching out a quick text to both Dave and Derek, it simply read "Close one... Never again!". After she just threw her phone behind her hoping it would land on the sofa and not the glass table next to it and made a bee line for the bedroom where she spend the rest of her weekends trying and succeeding to make up for the two months that she neglected her fierce Latina wife.

**I've been gone a while, so sorry guys! But i was depressed over a brake up which eerily represented Blaine's and Kurt's O_o... anyway hope you enjoyed this little piece, and i sure hope to hear from you soon. i have some ideas for a multi chap fic so let me know if you think i should start working on that. also any ideas you want me to make come true, also very welcome, just message me and we will go from there. Have great holidays you guys, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**Lara xoxox **


End file.
